


title of our sex tape

by Jazzfordshire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Oral, Sex Tape, Strap-Ons, it’s a whole thing, there’s a mirror involved, while being photographed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “Don’t even try it. One hour, you hear me? Then I get back to studying.”“Fine,” Kara sighs, casting her eyes around for inspiration for an hour-long activity – and after a few moments, her eyes land on her camera, sitting on Lena’s dresser where she set it after she got back from class.“…How about I photograph you?”ORKara and Lena are college girlfriends who decide to make a sex tape.





	title of our sex tape

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL SANGO DREW ACCOMPANYING ART SO PLEASE GO STARE AT THAT DEAR GOD
> 
> Look, you can’t blame me for this one. I saw this post (http://jazzfordshire.tumblr.com/post/183986355192/envaction-guys-gays-did-this-happen-on-the) and my brain yelled at me until I got it all down, so I hope you enjoy my temporary madness
> 
> I sort of consider this a continuation of my supercorp Zine fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716895), so ENJOY THE SMUTTY SEQUEL

“I’m bored.”

It’s the third time tonight that Kara has grumbled her discontent with sitting on Lena’s bed and watching her study, and this time the brunette doesn’t so much as stop in her rhythmic pen-tapping to address Kara’s whining.

“Congratulations,” Lena drawls, and Kara huffs, flopping onto her stomach on the bed.

“Can’t we _do_ something?”

But Lena shakes her head, undeterred. “I told you I had to study tonight, love. Why don’t you go to the gym?”

“I went to the gym already,” Kara complains, grabbing a section of her own hair and braiding it just to have something to do with her hands.

“As if you don’t go twice a day sometimes,” Lena snorts, and Kara marvels at how she can keep writing a complete sentence or line of equations while carrying on a conversation.

_This is what you get when you date a genius._

And Lena is, unquestionably, a genius. Of that, Kara has no doubt. She’s seen Lena’s assignments, seen her final projects and her stacks of notebooks. They’re all complicated formulas and bits of code, or diagrams of machinery or computer parts that Kara can’t even begin to understand. It makes her feel a little lost in comparison, no matter how much Lena tells her the written word is just as powerful as being able to build a robot.

Kara knew from their first date that Lena was going to be busy a lot, what with her completing two Masters degrees at once right now, but sometimes she just wants a night with her girlfriend without having to share her with an engineering textbook.

“I want to hang out with _you_ , though,” Kara protests half-heartedly, and she isn’t surprised by the immediate reply.

“Well, I have a midterm in two days.”

Kara’s next sigh is loud and dramatic, and Lena rolls her head back, massaging her shoulders. Kara can see her face in the mirror that hangs over her desk, tight and frowny. She looks tense, and Kara knows she isn’t helping, but she _could_ help if Lena would just take a break for a second and _let_ her.

“I’ve never asked,” Kara says curiously, while Lena scribbles a note in the margin of her book. “Why do you have a mirror over your desk?”

“So that I can see myself when I stop studying to look at my phone, and it makes me feel guilty.”

Kara blinks at Lena’s matter-of-fact tone. With anyone else she’d assume that a sentence like that was a joke, but she knows Lena better than anyone, and she doesn’t seem to be in a goofy mood.

“…seriously?” Kara asks, and Lena raises an eyebrow in the mirror.

“Yes, seriously. Mother always insisted guilt was the best motivator. At least, for me. For Lex, the motivator has always been his _genius_.”

The words are said with more than a hint of bitterness, probably reinforcing Lena’s manic need to be top of her class, and Kara can tell that a mood-lightener is clearly in order. Grinning, she clears her throat quietly before deploying it.

“So, the fact that you can see yourself when we have sex has nothing to do with it?” Kara asks, the picture of innocence.

That gets a reaction, at least.

“ _Kara_!” Lena hisses. She drops her pencil, spinning in her chair and throwing a nearby crumpled piece of paper in Kara’s direction.

“I’m just saying!” Kara laughs, raising her hands in surrender. “It’s awfully convenient.”

Lena can’t help but laugh, shaking her head with exasperated fondness, but quickly she spins back around, picks up her pencil, and they lapse into silence again.

For a while, Kara contents herself with watching her girlfriend work. She’s dressed in a teal tank top and Kara’s boxer briefs, sitting cross-legged in her desk chair, and there’s miles of soft thigh visible. Kara wants to run her hands over them, feel every bump and stretch mark under her fingertips. She loves to take her time there, absolutely worshipping until Lena feels as beautiful as Kara sees her. Kiss her way up slowly, slowly, as Lena’s legs spread wider to accommodate.

A dull throbbing takes up residence below the waistband of Kara’s joggers, and suddenly, she’s much less bored.

Kara’s eyes trace up Lena’s back, over her long hair draped messily over one shoulder. Lena likes to have it down when she studies to accommodate her distracted habit of running her hands through it when she’s thinking hard – and as Kara has the thought, Lena sighs quietly, chewing at the plastic end of her mechanical pencil and combing her fingers through the chestnut strands. She scribbles something in her notebook, some kind of formula, and then underlines a line in her textbook with a highlighter.

It draws Kara’s attention to her hands. There’s a spot of pink highlighter near one of her fingertips and a long smudge of pencil lead along the side of her hand, the sign of hours upon hours of endless work. It’s clear that she’s been chewing her nails out of stress, but her skin is soft-looking and her fingers are just as long and dextrous as always. As Kara watches, she brings her left hand up to her mouth and bites at her thumb, running it along her bottom lip thoughtfully and then flipping a page in her textbook. And then, as if she’s just figured something out, she grins, scrawling something onto the page in a tidy line.

“You’re so smart,” Kara says, her voice a little dreamy, and she can see Lena resisting another smile.

“I’d be even smarter if you actually let me study.”

Lena’s neck flexes as she stretches it out again, and her long fingers dig into the muscle until her knuckles are white. A moment later she yawns, her face scrunching adorably and a sweet, high-pitched noise escaping before she can stop it with her hand.

She sounds like a tired kitten.

Kara feels such a swell of love and affection for her girlfriend in that moment that it feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest – and, as if she can feel it radiating through the room, Lena smiles, her eyes never leaving her textbook.

“You’re staring.”

“You’re beautiful,” Kara counters, and she’s gratified to see a pink blush climbing up Lena’s neck at the praise.

“I’m _studying_.”

Kara sighs in defeat, finally getting up from the bed and looking around the room. She’s full of restless energy, and as Lena drums her fingers on the desk again, an idea strikes her that might just get her what she wants.

Stretching in what she hopes is a casual way, Kara clears her throat to get Lena’s attention.

“I don’t want to go all the way to the gym again. Is it okay if I just work out here for a bit?”

Lena’s hand freezes mid-drum, her eyes momentarily halting in their movement across the page as she swallows hard.

“Sure,” She says, and Kara would almost believe she’s unaffected by the idea, if it weren’t for the way her finger-tapping accelerates dramatically the moment Kara takes off her shirt and tosses it on the bed, moving to the large open spot of floor nearby.

Aware of how much the sight of her muscles can affect her girlfriend, Kara idly flexes as she does a few warm-up stretches, and after a few minutes it’s obvious that Lena is watching her out of the corner of her eye by the fact that she hasn’t turned the page or written anything down since Kara stripped down to her sports bra.

“Should I do crunches, or push-ups?” Kara asks, trying to grin innocently, and Lena rolls her eyes.

“Follow your heart,” She says sarcastically, but her grip on her pencil is now white-knuckled, and her knee is bouncing up and down so hard that she’s almost vibrating the desk.

It’s exactly what Kara hoped for.

Getting down to her knees, Kara decides to go for push-ups. The sight of her arms always seems to send Lena into a tailspin, and she’s hoping the tactic will work for her when Lena is so resolutely trying to resist it.

She can’t see whether Lena is looking at her or not, with her face towards the floor, but she can practically feel the burn of those green eyes on her skin, raking over the slight sheen of sweat she accumulates as her rep count gets higher and higher.

It burns more than it usually does, since she already did her arms at the gym this morning, but it’s totally worth it.

She keeps counting under her breath – _31, 32, 33, 34_ – but the count almost doesn’t matter at this point. What matters is how, when she finally stops at 40 and pushes herself up onto her knees, she catches the way that Lena’s hair is fluttering. As if she’s _just_ turned her head very quickly to look back down at her homework, which she still hasn’t added to in several minutes.

Kara can practically taste victory.

“You okay?” Kara calls, and Lena’s tight jaw flexes in a satisfying way.

“Fine,” She grits out, and Kara decides that more action is needed.

Settling onto her back, she props her knees up and starts on a set of crunches, making sure to keep her arms up behind her head in the most aesthetically pleasing way as she counts her way to 30. From this position, she can actually see Lena’s reaction – how she watches from the corner of her eye, how her knuckles seem to flex around her pencil every time Kara pulls herself up.

Kara has barely even reached 15 when –

 _Snap_.

Lena’s plastic pencil breaks, hinging together and spilling lead onto the desk, and Kara knows that she’s _this_ _close_ to getting Lena to actually relax for a night.

Immediately Lena drops the pieces, sweeping them off the desk and into the garbage can with unsteady hands as she mutters _stupid shitty pencil_ , and Kara finally rises from her spot on the floor, sweaty and eager.

“Come on, Lena,” Kara whines, flopping onto the bed on her back and staring at her girlfriend upside down. “Can’t we do something fun, just for an hour? You’ve been studying all day.”

Kara puts on her absolute best and most irresistible pout, surreptitiously flexing her abs and knowing that her sports bra is showing off her chest at this angle, and _slowly_ she can see Lena’s resolve start to melt. She doesn’t want to dare to hope, but finally, after hours of boredom, Lena shuts her notebook and nods.

“One hour. Okay?” She says, and immediately Kara jumps up from the bed, squealing in excitement. “I’m setting a timer.”

True to her word, she sets a one-hour timer on her phone before setting it aside on the bedside table and joining Kara on the bed.

But now that Lena is here, her full attention focused on Kara, Kara finds that she’s drawing a blank.

“Okay, what do you want to do?” Lena asks after a moment’s pause, looking expectant, and Kara shrugs.

“I dunno. An hour isn’t really long enough to do that much,” Kara says slyly, but Lena bops her gently on the nose.

“Don’t even try it. One hour, you hear me?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Kara sighs, casting her eyes around for inspiration for an hour-long activity – and after a few moments, her eyes land on her camera, sitting on Lena’s dresser where she set it after she got back from class.

She took up a camera in her first year as a hobby, until she realized that it could be combined with her love for art and her potential career in journalism. Since she decided to minor in photography, she finally got herself a high-quality camera, but she’s never once taken a picture of Lena on it.

“How about I photograph you?” Kara says suddenly, and Lena jerks as if she’s been shocked.

“What?”

Kara grabs her camera, flicking off the lens cap and making some adjustments. “I need to practice for class. And besides, it’s a great excuse to stare at you for an hour.”

Lena blushes, crossing her arms. Kara can practically see the wall going up around her, and she gently puts the camera down and climbs back on the bed, determined to soothe.

“Why do you want to take pictures of me?” Lena asks, an anxious crinkle forming between her brows. Kara smooths over it with her thumb, and Lena’s face relaxes incrementally.

“Is it a crime to want photos of my hot girlfriend?” Kara asks, grinning, and Lena blushes even deeper. It still consistently surprises Kara that Lena doesn’t seem to know just how gorgeous she is – everyone has their self-conscious moments, obviously, but to Kara, Lena is the most beautiful woman on the planet. And Lena seems to have no idea.

Maybe, if she can capture how _she_ sees Lena on film, Lena will finally see it, too.

“It’s not a _crime_ , but I’m not a professional,” Lena insists. “I don’t even know what to do. The only real photos I’ve ever had taken were Luthor family portraits.”

Kara has seen those family portraits – stiff and cold, Lena and her brother Lex standing on either side of their mother, a white-knuckled hand on each of their shoulders. A distant father standing just behind. They’re nothing like what a portrait should be – an intimate capture of a person’s personality, a reflection of their heart.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Kara says, grabbing Lena’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Just be yourself. If you don’t want to do this, it’s totally okay – but I’d love to have some pictures of you. Just for myself.”

Lena gnaws on her bottom lip, still looking unsure. But finally she looks at the camera sitting on the desk and then back at Kara, and she seems to make up her mind.

“Okay. On one condition.”

“Of course!” Kara says eagerly, scooting closer in excitement.

“I get to photograph you first.”

Kara blinks owlishly, and Lena looks a little bit proud of herself for rendering her speechless.

“Oh. That’s not what I was expecting.”

“I know,” Lena says smugly, a just hair away from gloating, and she’s up and grabbing the camera before Kara can protest. “Choose a position.”

With a nervous chuckle, Kara does as she’s told, scooting further onto the bed. “Well, you know I like it when you’re bossy.”

“Well, in that case - get on the bed, Danvers,” Lena says, her voice low and husky, and it does the same thing to Kara that it always does – it makes every part of her wake up and _throb_.

Scooting back onto the blankets, Kara leans back onto her elbows and tries to relax while Lena fiddles with the camera. She’s frowning, running her fingers over the buttons, and Kara holds a hand out.

“Need help?”

“I can do it,” Lena says, waving her off, and Kara chuckles.

True to form, Lena has the camera figured out in less than a minute. She cruises through the settings like an expert, finally settling on one and pointing the lens at Kara, reclined on the bed.

“Smile.”

“Models don’t smile,” Kara retorts, settling onto her back and stretching out in a showy way that she knows accentuates her chest and shoulders in a flattering way when she’s in nothing but a sports bra.

Lena’s finger hesitates on the shutter button, and Kara can almost hear her swallow – but she clicks, and then clears her throat and adjusts the focus.

“Do you really think you can go this whole photoshoot without smiling?”

Kara resists the urge to grin, not wanting to let Lena win right away. It’s a losing battle, but it’s always fun to watch Lena challenge herself. “Oh, it’s a photoshoot now?”

“With you posing all over the place, it seems like you’ve made it one,” Lena retorts.

Kara laughs, and Lena’s responding smile is victorious.

“Told you you’d smile.”

The next few minutes are filled with the click of the shutter and Lena’s increasingly laboured breathing, as Kara makes the most of the space provided by Lena’s queen bed. It’s different than she thought it would be, having Lena look at her so intensely – usually she feels a little uncomfortable when she’s the object instead of the photographer, but she’s actually enjoying herself. She finds herself loving Lena’s reaction to her, to watching her flex and arch and glance over her shoulder with a sultry look that she really hopes comes off as convincing.

Based on Lena’s hard swallow, it worked.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve done this before,” Lena says, her voice lower and raspier than it was a minute ago.

“Every photographer should model a little bit, I think,” Kara says, shifting until her arms are raised, hands locked behind her head to show off her biceps. Lena’s fingers go white against the plastic of the camera, and Kara has to bite her lip to stop the smile. “It helps them treat their subjects better. Understand them.”

“Clearly it paid off.”

After a few more shots, Kara decides that she’s modelled enough.

“Okay, my turn,” She says, scrambling off the bed and grabbing the camera from Lena’s hands. “How do you want to pose?”

“I have literally no idea.”

Kara laughs, holding the camera up to her face. “Just…pretend the camera isn’t here. Pretend it’s just me looking at you. Just me, wanting to drink you in.”

Lena swallows hard at that. She takes a deep breath and climbs further onto the bed, reclining back on her elbows and looking up at Kara with a nervous smile.

“Maybe try not to look like I’m forcing you at gunpoint,” Kara grumbles, and Lena lets out a genuine chuckle. With a lightning-quick finger, Kara captures the laugh, and she’s ecstatic when she looks at the picture.

Lena’s laugh has always been one of her favourite things in the world. The way her face scrunches up with joy, transforming her almost startling beauty into something more. It makes Kara glow with pride whenever she’s able to bring it out, especially since Lena doesn’t seem to show that side of herself with anyone else. And now, she has it captured on film, and Lena seems to be loosening up.

And conversely, with every click, Kara feels herself getting more and more… _uncomfortable_. There’s a pressure in her belly that mounts by the second, and it takes a lot of work not to let it distract her from the task at hand.

She captures so much about Lena in every picture – her hooded eyes, the way she twists her body to look at the camera, the flash of white teeth as she bites her lip. Kara doesn’t exactly need an excuse to stare, but it feels different, looking through the lens. She feels almost voyeuristic, watching the way Lena relaxes and displays herself for the camera. For _Kara_.

Lena seems to feel it, too.

“I didn’t realize this would feel so…intimate,” She says quietly, her voice low enough to make Kara’s whole body start to hum. It’s the same voice Lena uses when she’s about to ask Kara to bend her over something and make her forget her name, and it makes Kara squeeze the lens so tightly that she hears a worrying cracking sound.

Kara nods, trying to ignore the way she can definitely see Lena’s nipples through her tank top. Normally she’d be doing something about it as soon as possible, but Lena very specifically said that it wasn’t going to happen. Kara can exert some self-control. She _can_.

“There’s an energy about being photographed. Being observed,” She says instead, trying to keep the desire out of her voice. She can tell she’s failed when Lena smiles.

“Especially by you. You’re so…focused.”

“You’re worth focusing on,” Kara counters, looking down at the camera to tweak a few things. When she looks back up, Lena is on her back and propped up on her elbows, staring at her with an intense expression that she can’t quite read.

“What?”

Instead of answering, Lena slowly, deliberately spreads her legs.

There’s no stopping the quiet, pathetic whimper that escapes Kara as she notices that there’s a definite wet spot on the fabric of her underwear. Kara’s underwear. Kara’s underwear, that Lena is wearing, and spreading her legs to be photographed.

Lena’s gaze seems almost challenging. Like she wants Kara to see it. Like she’s waiting for Kara’s response.

Swallowing hard, Kara raises her camera.

Apparently, it was the right move. Lena sighs, her head tipping back, and Kara loses herself in the moment. She catalogues every detail – the chipped blue paint on Lena’s toenails as she flexes them against the sheets, the small spot near her ankle that she clearly missed while shaving. The smooth skin of her legs, broken by the faint lines on her inner thighs that Kara loves to kiss. Her stomach, soft and quivering slightly with her quickened breath, suddenly visible as Lena inches her shirt up over her bellybutton.

She takes photo after photo, trying different angles, as Lena’s shirt inches higher and higher until it’s bunched just under her breasts. After a few more shots, she abandons being propped up by her elbows and stacks pillows under her head, leaning back and looking at Kara with dark eyes.

And then she traces her hand along the waistband of her boxers. Her fingers are slightly shaky, Kara notes while trying to calm the roaring hormones in her brain. And then she slips her hand underneath, and then –

_Oh, god._

Kara can hear the wet sound as Lena’s fingers make contact with her cunt, and Lena’s sharp intake of breath as Kara hits the shutter button again by instinct. She knows exactly what that shot will look like – Lena’s back slightly arched, her knuckles visibly moving under the fabric of her underwear, mouth agape and those straight white teeth flashing. Lena’s neck is flexed, and Kara wants to bite down on the strong tendon. She _wants_.

But, there’s something intoxicating about holding back. About capturing this moment, instead. Something tortuous, but good.

Even if all she wants to do is climb onto that bed and replace Lena’s fingers with her tongue.

“Lena,” She breathes, as Lena’s hips twitch under her own hand. “ _Fuck_.”

And Lena, perfect genius Lena, says the words that Kara didn’t even know she needed to hear.

“How do you want me?”

It’s almost unfair, the way that sentence makes Kara’s brain do a hard reboot. She can’t even begin to quantify exactly how many ways she wants Lena right now – first, probably, would be on her hands and knees with Kara driving her into the mattress – but she refuses to break this strange moment they’ve created. So, she raises her camera again.

“I want your shirt off.”

Immediately Lena pulls the tank top up and over her head, tossing it mindlessly aside while Kara zooms in on her face, flushed and eager. Her right hand immediately tries to return to her clit, but Kara raises a hand.

“Ah, ah. Bra, too, please?”

Lena’s whimper is almost inaudible, but Kara has always been especially attuned to every noise she makes. With a nod Lena arches her back and unlatches her bra, tossing it as well and finally reaching down again. But before her hand can slip back into her underwear, she hesitates, locking eyes with Kara in a way that makes a thrill run down her spine.

She’s waiting for permission.

Over the last year or so of dating, Kara has learned a few things. Lena’s likes and dislikes are a part of that – for example, Lena likes expensive wine and cheap vodka, she loves Thai food, and her favourite thing to do is curl up with Kara and a documentary and lazily learn something new.

And, Kara has learned, when they’re in bed Lena likes to be told what to do.

In everyday life, Lena is in charge. She’s working on multiple degrees, determined to make a name for herself. She usually makes decisions like what they do on a night out, where they eat, what Kara should wear. In short, she’s bossy, and Kara likes it that way. But, when her clothes come off and Kara is biting at her neck, Lena likes to let go. She likes to trust. She likes to submit, to whine and beg and let Kara maneuver her around the bed until she’s fucked the stress out of her body.

And now, she’s holding herself back until Kara gives her instructions.

“Go ahead,” Kara whispers, and like a dam has broken Lena’s hand plunges back into her boxers. There’s a slick sound as her fingers find her clit again, and Lena lets out a tiny, desperate noise that she clearly tries to stifle.

“So wet for you,” She pants, her wrist tenting the fabric. “So wet, _fuck_.” The position of her arms puts her chest on display, and Kara’s own nipples stiffen, seemingly in protest of Kara’s stubbornness.

“I thought there wasn’t enough time for me to fuck you?” Kara retorts, inclining her head towards the timer still running on Lena’s phone. 32 minutes and 47 seconds left, and counting.

“God, I don’t care, I don’t _care_ –“ Lena whines, biting her lip, but Kara holds fast.

“Keep going.”

And, Lena does. She builds herself up slowly, almost showily, making sure to make it as enticing as possible. She clearly wants Kara to take over, but it’s almost like a challenge has been issued, a competition to see whose willpower breaks first – whether Lena can keep herself from coming before Kara gives in – and part of her is enjoying it. And, god, she’s enjoying watching things from afar, seeing everything with a photographer’s eye instead of the up-close, distracted way she’s used to.

Even so, it’s fucking _difficult_. Especially when Lena seems to love the camera, all nervousness from earlier obliterated as she plays to it. It’s even harder when Kara moves closer, kneeling on the bed and testing her own resolve. Lena’s pupils are black, her skin slightly sweaty, and her hair is spread out on the pillows like a dark halo, and Kara wants to capture it up close –

She doesn’t even realize how close she’s gotten until she feels Lena’s wet fingers tracing over her lips.

The camera is forgotten. Lena is all there is, the heat of her skin against Kara’s knees and the smell of her, heavy and familiar. And for a moment, Kara loses track of everything. She pulls Lena’s fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her, pulling them deep and swirling her tongue until Lena is rubbing her legs together in desperation. She’s inches, moments, _seconds_ from breaking and just abandoning the camera in favour of fucking her girlfriend senseless.

“Please,” Lena breathes, pushing her fingers deeper into Kara’s mouth. “ _Please_.”

But, if Kara knows anything, it’s that Lena will come _so_ much harder if she’s made to wait.

Kara slides the fingers out of her mouth with a slick pop, immediately mourning their loss but pushing through it with determination and leans closer, her lips ghosting over Lena’s. She can feel her hot breath, her panting, can almost feel the damp heat of her mouth – but instead of leaning in for the kiss she wants so badly, she whispers.

“Take off your underwear.”

The sound Lena lets out is close to a sob. It sounds like surrender, like she’s given in to the fact that she’s losing this little game of theirs and she doesn’t care, as long as she gets to come – so she kicks impatiently out of her underwear, closes her eyes, and starts moving her hand over her clit almost inhumanly fast.

So fast that Kara is fairly sure she’s going to come soon. Kara can see how wet she is, slickness covering her inner thighs all the way down to the sheets, and it seems like it’s too soon. Kara is hungry for more – more pictures, more of watching Lena lose herself to desire, more of being able to see the details of how her girlfriend looks while she’s being fucked. More of the way Lena chants under her breath almost mindlessly, a chorus of “Fuck, Kara, _yes_ , touch me, _please_ –“

So, she voices the thought she’s been harbouring since Lena started touching herself.

“Spread yourself for me?”

Kara almost expects the request to break the moment, snap Lena out of whatever she’s feeling. A step too far. But instead, it seems to make her even more unabashed. She makes a high-pitched, desperate whining sound, and with her eyes squeezed shut she does as Kara asks – she spreads her cunt open with shaky fingers, her toes curling in the sheets as she exposes herself to Kara’s camera.

Over the two years she’s been dating Lena, she’s spent a lot of time between her legs. Giving oral is pretty much her favourite activity in the world, and she takes advantage of how much Lena loves receiving it as often as she can. She’s well-versed in the details of her cunt, how Lena keeps it neat but not shaved and how soft the hair feels on her lips. The way one side of her labia is a little bigger than the other, the way her clit swells visibly when she’s about to come and exactly how wet she gets when she finally does, the result sometimes filling Kara’s mouth.

She knows these details so well that it takes every scrap of willpower Kara possesses not to drop the camera on the spot and knock Lena’s hand out of the way with her own face. Her mouth waters at the thought, at the sight of Lena open and wet and swollen, just waiting for Kara’s tongue. As she watches she can see more arousal dripping between Lena’s fingers, can almost see how she pulses with need.

She can definitely see the way Lena’s chest heaves, her thighs quivering with the effort of holding them apart. The pink flush that’s spread from her chest up over her shoulders and neck, revealing how much she’s _burning_ for this. Her nipples are hard in the cool air, dark and sensitive, and Lena’s free hand flexes in the sheets in a way that makes Kara realize how badly she must want to touch them herself.

No reason she can’t, Kara reasons, completely unselfishly.

As Lena chews at her lower lip, her eyes still shut and her legs shifting under Kara’s intense gaze, Kara murmurs.

“Do you want to touch your nipples?”

“Yes!”

The immediacy and volume of Lena’s answer lets Kara know exactly how desperate she is, and it makes the desire pulse through her even faster.

“I want to see it.”

“Fuck –“

Lena’s hands snap up to her chest, her legs rubbing together as she pinches stiff nipples between her long fingers. Her back arches again, her eyes squeezing shut, and Kara’s hands are shaking so hard with the effort of holding herself back that she can hardly hold the camera, but Lena is far beyond noticing. She’s writhing, her toes curled, and Kara lowers the camera for a moment to just _look_.

Maybe more than look.

“Can you make yourself come for me?”

The reaction is immediate. Lena abandons her chest and shoves both shaky hands downwards and, shamelessly, back to her cunt. At first, she doesn’t seem to be able to look at Kara – her eyes are still shut, her neck twisted so that her face is almost hidden – but after a moment she seems to get brave.

With almost startling swiftness Lena looks right into the camera, and Kara captures it. She captures green eyes almost overtaken by black, that piercing gaze cutting her deep and making her throb. Her fingers slide over her exposed clit, the slickness making friction disappear, and Kara can tell how frustrated she is. She whines wordlessly, her movements getting more jerky, until she finally slides her fingers down, spreads her legs wider, and sinks three inside herself to the third knuckle.

With a _click_ , Kara captures the exact moment Lena’s eyes roll back with pleasure.

It’s almost too much. The sight of Lena’s cunt stretched to accommodate her fingers, her moans increasing in volume, the sound of her fingers moving inside herself, the way her legs stretch as wide as physically possible like she’s trying to display herself for the camera. For Kara.

As her noises reach a high peak, Kara can tell that she’s getting close. Her head falls back against the pillows, her eyes closing again, and Kara is hardly aware of pressing the shutter button – she’s too focused on the display in front of her.

“Look at the camera when you come. I want to see it, baby,” Kara manages to say, failing to keep the shake out of her voice. But Lena seems unaware of it. Her eyes snap back open and she nods furiously, her body starting to quiver.

With this much buildup, a nuclear reaction of an orgasm is to be expected. But when Lena finally screams her name, a gush of clear fluid releasing from under her fingers and leaving a dark patch on the sheets, it’s the single hottest thing Kara has ever seen. She’s pretty sure she got some pictures of it, but before Lena has even finished she practically throws the camera onto the desk and presses herself into the brunette, coaxing her through the aftershocks with affection and focused grinding.

It seems like an eternity before Lena finally relaxes, throwing her arms akimbo and letting Kara pepper her sweaty skin with kisses.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” She breathes, and Kara laughs into her neck.

“Aren’t you glad you took a break?”

When Lena replies, there’s a glint in her eye that makes Kara a little bit nervous.

“Does this camera have a video function?”

Kara blinks, her brow furrowing. It’s a strange post-coital question to ask, and while she can take a guess as to why Lena is asking, it seems wildly out of character. And very, very exciting.

“Yeah, it does. Why?”

Lena says nothing. Instead she extracts herself from Kara and climbs out of bed, to Kara’s quizzical protests, and grabs the camera.

Kara’s heart picks up a staccato rhythm as Lena flicks through the settings, suddenly hyperaware of what’s about to happen. When Lena lands on the function she wants, she grins, setting it on the edge of the desk facing the bed. Pointed directly at Kara. The mirror behind it, the one they’ve used more than once to watch themselves have sex, reflects the small screen on the back and Kara can almost see herself reclined on the sheets. The camera seems like an extension of it, another way to watch themselves, and it makes Kara pulse.

 “Is this okay?” Lena asks, a hand still on the camera as if she’s ready to turn it off at Kara’s word. But that’s the last thing Kara wants.

“God, yeah. Yes. Very okay, fuck,” She stutters, as Lena climbs back onto the bed with a determined look on her face. She pushes at Kara’s chest until she’s flat on her back, trailing kisses over her stomach as she goes.

“Good,” She murmurs, nipping at the fabric of Kara’s bra with her teeth. “I kind of like the camera being pointed at me.”

“I can see that,” Kara gasps, her body roaring into overdrive as Lena wrestles her joggers free from her legs and tosses them behind her.

Before she can make another witty comment, Lena shuts her up with a kiss.

There’s no buildup this time. Lena is on her hard and heavy from the start, mouth hot and open, and Kara is still a little bit giddy with the intensity of it when she starts to move south.

“Fuck,” Kara groans, as Lena runs her tongue along flexing abs. “Are we making a sex tape?”

“I think so,” Lena replies, her voice raspy and her warm breath making Kara’s abs twitch. Lena nips at them, moving ever downwards until she reaches the waistband of Kara’s boxers.

“ _God_ ,” Kara breathes, letting her head fall back for a moment. She lolls it to the side as Lena starts to pull the shorts down, and she’s hit with the dizzying image of their bodies in the mirror.

She sees Lena, pale and naked in comparison to her own uneven tan, sliding underwear down her legs and discarding it. She sees the divots of Lena’s back, the swell of her ass, as she spreads Kara’s legs. And she sees dark hair, messy and beautiful, drape over her thighs as Lena dives in mouth-first.

Kara loses track of the mirror, after that.

“ _Fuck_!” She gasps as Lena’s tongue makes contact, apparently unprepared for exactly how turned on she is after watching Lena fuck herself for a camera. She’s so wet that she can hear the movement of her mouth, can feel how the arousal smears onto Lena’s chin. She finds herself hoping that the camera picks the sound up, which makes a fresh wave of frenzy wash over her.

“Take your bra off,” Lena murmurs, pulling her mouth away from Kara’s clit long enough to suck a bright red mark into the meat of her thigh. “Please, I want to see you –“

The implication of being completely naked in the resulting video makes a thrill run through Kara.

She obeys immediately, ripping at the fabric in her haste to give Lena what she wants. It feels different, having her nipples stiffen and her legs spread wider when there’s a camera trained on them, but it’s different in a _good_ way.

And if this is what Lena wants, to be able to watch this later and re-live making Kara come, she can put on a show for her.

Reaching down and carding her fingers through Lena’s hair, she makes a gentle fist and tugs _just_ hard enough to make her feel it, hard enough to make her whimper and spread her legs and grind into the mattress uselessly. Lena is always so enthusiastic, so ready for her, and it’s intoxicating to watch her lose herself in the moment.

Especially when _the_ _moment_ is Kara’s clit in her mouth.

“God, Lena, you’re so good at this,” She groans, and she can feel the vibration of Lena’s moan against her cunt at the praise. “So good, you’re so _good_.”

There have been times where she’s been able to make Lena come over and over just with those words – with telling her how good she is, how well she’s doing, giving her assurance and support and praise. It’s not uncommon for Lena to be wiping away tears after nights like that, and Kara just holds her through it.

Today, though, the words just seem to make Lena wild.

She hooks her arms around Kara’s thighs, a patented Danvers move, and her tongue turns sloppy and desperate to please. It’s like the dial has been ratcheted up several notches, and Kara doesn’t have to put on a show anymore – the noises she’s making are completely genuine, and slightly overwhelmed.

“Lena, fuck, _Lena,_ holy _shit_ ,” She chants, her voice unintentionally high and needy as the brunette seems to make it her life’s only goal to get as much of Kara’s wetness into her mouth as possible. “I’m so close already, please, _please_ –“

Lena shows no sign of slowing down. Kara isn’t even completely sure that she’s breathing, given how enthusiastically she’s making Kara’s toes curl, but the passing worry she feels about it is completely eclipsed by Lena finding the exact perfect rhythm and the _exact_ perfect pressure and _god, fuck, yes_ -

When it finally hits her, everything fades out – the bed, the camera, the mirror, the pictures. It’s just Lena’s green eyes staring up from between her legs, the sharp line of her jaw flexing as Kara comes in her mouth.

When Kara had set out to distract Lena into ignoring her work, she’d never have dreamed that it would end up like this. But, she thinks as she catches her breath and sits up, pulling Lena onto her lap –

She sort of won the lottery.

There’s hardly a moment of pause before Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s hips, grinding down onto her lap and exhaling shakily against her mouth. Her kisses are slick with Kara’s come, Kara can taste it on her as their tongues meet, and their chests are pressed together so hard that they rub every time Lena moves, and it’s overall an _incredibly_ distracting experience.

“My turn?” Kara asks, not bothering to mask the desire in her voice. Lena clearly needs it, if she way she’s determinedly rocking against Kara is any indication – and, predictably, Lena glances over at where the timer is counting down on her phone.

“You’ve got 15 minutes until my study break is over,” She pants, and Kara bites hard at her lower lip, grinning.

“You know, technically, you’re studying right now.”

“What?” Lena says distractedly, too focused on grinding herself onto Kara’s abs, leaving distracting slick trails over her skin. Kara feels a bit weak at the wet sounds Lena’s cunt makes, the evidence of just how much being filmed is getting her off, but she continues her conversation.

“You’re studying anatomy, and doing very well at it by my estimation –“

Lena groans, trying to silence Kara by pulling her into a messy kiss.

“God, shut up, Kara, please shut up –“ She mumbles into it, but Kara persists, biting at Lena’s taut neck as Lena throws her head back.

“And filmmaking! Truly an interdisciplinary exercise –“ She mumbles, nipping at the freckle in the middle of Lena’s neck. Lena’s reply is a loud, frustrated noise. Finally fed up, Lena pushes forcefully on Kara’s chest, climbs up her body, and straddles her face.

Kara shuts up happily.

There’s something about this angle – Lena spread wide open, wider than she can ever manage on her back, her thighs shaking on either side of Kara’s head as she explores every inch of her – that always unlocks something primal in Kara. It’s a contrast of soft and hard, smooth and rough. The silky taste of her versus the slight scratch of wiry hair, the firm nub of her clit and the heat and softness of her cunt. Or maybe it’s the way that Lena always reacts to it – how her desperation builds with every swipe of Kara’s tongue, until she’s finally grinding herself onto Kara’s face with no shame. Finding her pleasure, and then demanding it.

Whichever option it is, Kara throws herself into the task with fervor. The camera is angled so that she knows she’ll be able to see Lena’s whole body, her head thrown back, the way her fist is clenched in Kara’s hair. It’s a race to the finish line, a frenzied dash to make Lena come as many times as she can before that timer runs out, and Kara has a goal to reach.

She reaches it in record time, too. It’s only a few seconds later that Lena stiffens, her hips twitching frantically as she lets out a long, guttural groan. Kara, not one to let up right away, keeps going until her neck is wet, until Lena’s fist loosens, and she shakily dismounts.

Kara doesn’t even have time to sit up before Lena is kissing her again, and Kara can feel the rumble of her moan as she tastes herself. She still seems energized, biting at Kara’s lips and shifting their hips together, and Kara smiles into the kiss.

“Again?”

“ _Again_ ,” Lena replies instantly, her voice high and needy.

“Stay here.”

Kara rolls out of bed, darting over to Lena’s dresser and digging under her collection of sweatpants for their box of toys. They’ve built up a decent stock, with lots of variety for when they’re feeling adventurous, but what Kara is looking for is right on top, front and centre.

When she pulls it out and slips the harness around her hips, she can practically hear the way Lena melts into the mattress.

“ _Yes_ …” Lena breathes, and her legs open while Kara slips the toy into the ring. She looks languid, her movements slow and wanting, and she’s so wet that Kara can see it reflected by the overhead light, messy and slick.

“Hands and knees, please?” Kara says quietly, climbing onto the bed again, and Lena immediately complies. Her hips go into the air, her legs wide, and when Kara grabs at them to maneuver her to face the camera head-on, she whimpers, the relaxed posture gone. Now she’s tense, eager, her hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

At this point, Kara would usually tease. She’d trace lines over Lena’s skin, nudge her with the toy, make her wait for it until she’s desperate. But it’s clear how badly Lena needs this from the raggedness of her breath, the way she doesn’t so much as say a sarcastic word while Kara moves her around, and Kara doesn’t have the heart to deny her.

The grateful groan Lena lets out when Kara slowly eases inside her is so worth it.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , _yes_ –“ Lena gasps, her dark hair slipping over her shoulders as her arms give out. She stretches them out in front of her, relaxing completely into Kara’s firm grip on her hips. “Please just fuck me, Kara, _please_ –“

“Relax,” Kara murmurs, smoothing a hand over Lena’s spine to grasp the base of her neck. “I’ve got you.”

Lena melts in response, and Kara keeps her word, slamming her hips into Lena’s until they’ve created a rhythm together. A give and take, Kara pulling Lena onto the toy and Lena pushing herself back, desperate to get her deeper.  

“I can’t wait to see how you look like this,” Kara pants, looking up at the mirror behind the camera. She can see her own abs flexing, can see the way the flesh of Lena’s hips moves with every movement, and the idea of being able to watch it again and see every expression on her face is thrilling.

Soon enough, though, Lena starts to get restless. Her movements get jerky, unsure, and thankfully after a year of dating, Kara knows exactly what she wants. She smooths her hands over Lena’s back, her hips, her ass, and Lena finally speaks up.

“Kara –“

“You need something baby?” Kara asks breathlessly as she keeps her even thrusts, and she can feel Lena’s toes curing against her calves.

“You know what I need,” Lena grunts, and Kara’s soft hands turn a little rougher as she drags her nails down Lena’s back. Lena moans into it, arching into the scrape, and Kara revels in it.

“I like it when you’re bossy, remember?”

Lena clenches her fists in the blanket, and finally she gives in, burying her face in the mattress as if she doesn’t want the camera to pick up her request.

“Spank me.”

Kara, prepared for what Lena is going to ask, brings her hand down almost before she’s said it. This is a recent development, the spanking, but one that Lena had asked for, and Kara has found that she actually loves the way it drives Lena so crazy that she becomes borderline incoherent.

Like now, for example. Kara brings her hand down again, on the other side this time, and Lena shouts something into the mattress that Kara is fairly sure she can guess at. But, it’s so satisfying when Lena _says_ it.

“I can’t hear you,” Kara rasps, and Lena moves her head to the side, her whimpers much louder without the blankets in the way.

“ _Harder_!” Lena grits out, and with a private smile, Kara picks up the pace of her thrusts and smacks harder on the reddened skin of Lena’s ass. The approving noises are so loud that Kara is sure Lena’s neighbours are going to _hate_ them. Not that they don’t already.

Lena buries her face in the mattress again, seeming to want to limit the noise, but that’s the last thing Kara wants. She wants to see Lena’s face on the tape, wants to hear everything, but Lena’s moans are being lost in the comforter – so Kara eases her fingers into Lena’s messy hair and tugs gently until she lifts herself up again on shaking arms, her head arching back.

“Is this okay?” Kara says quietly, slowing her rhythm for a moment. “I want to see you.”

Lena whines, nodding and spreading herself wider, and with the permission given Kara sets herself to her task.

Make Lena come.

Lena’s back bows more and more the faster Kara fucks her, arching down while her hips stay up high, begging for Kara to hit her again, and soon enough her arms give out and stretch in front of her to hold the edge of the mattress for dear life. But still, she heeds Kara’s request – she doesn’t hide her face, instead alternating between looking at the camera and looking at Kara’s reflection in the mirror. Her face is open, desperate, and Kara can tell how close she is.

“I want you to look at it,” Kara urges, having trouble catching her breath even with her decent cardio. Lena likes it hard and fast, and the harness rubs Kara’s clit in a way that’s distracting. “Look at the camera again when you come for me.”

It doesn’t take long, after that. Lena nods frantically, looking at the lens as she starts to tighten around the toy, and when Kara reaches around to rub sloppy circles around her clit, she finally loses control.

When Lena comes, it’s with Kara’s name in her mouth and her eyes trained on the camera, seeing the reflection of herself in the mirror, bent over and finally satisfied. It seems to last forever, moments and seconds and minutes of Lena rocking back onto Kara’s strap and refusing to stop, and by the end of it Kara genuinely isn’t sure who enjoyed it more.

The way Lena finally collapses onto her stomach, letting the toy slip out, and groans happily tells Kara that it was a good one, the kind of orgasm that hits Lena’s ‘reset’ button, and she tries her best not to be smug about it as she drapes herself over her sweaty back.

“Love you,” She whispers into Lena’s shoulder, trailing kisses over her skin. She massages gently at Lena’s lower back, and Lena sighs in contentment. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Lena mumbles, throwing a tired hand back to grasp Kara’s hip comfortingly.

It’s a perfect, quiet moment, just sharing space as both of them letting their heart rates ease back into a normal human rhythm. Soothing, and calm.

Just as Kara is about to roll off and extract herself from the harness, the camera beeps loudly from its spot on the desk, and a little red light flashes a few times before shutting off. Kara huffs out a laugh, nuzzling into Lena’s neck and inhaling the familiar smell of sex and perfume.

“Out of memory,” Kara clarifies, and Lena makes a small noise of acknowledgement.

Just then, almost exactly the moment after the camera memory fills up, Lena’s timer blares.

Lena grumbles something unintelligible, gesturing in the direction of the offending phone, and with a sigh Kara rolls over and silences it. An hour has passed, and ostensibly, Lena needs to go back to work – but she doesn’t move, humming happily and still letting Kara roll back over and continue her full-body massage.

“Just in time,” Lena says, and Kara hums her agreement, still working on kissing every inch of Lena’s back.

“When you gave me an hour, I definitely didn’t think this was going to happen,” Kara says, and Lena huffs a tired laugh.

“It felt a lot longer than I thought.”

“Title of your sex tape,” Kara mutters, before gasping loudly. “Oh my god. Title of _our_ sex tape!”

Rolling so that she can sit up and stretch, her arms reaching towards the ceiling as her back pops satisfyingly, Lena shakes her head. “Why am I in love with you?”

“Probably because I’m extremely charming and I have a _really_ big strap –“ Kara starts, gesturing down at her hips.

Lena barks out a laugh, loud and joyful, and slaps a hand over Kara’s mouth. Kara loves making her laugh like this, loud and uninhibited, and the lazy, relaxed Lena she gets to see when she’s worn her out like this is one of her favourite things. Kara giggles, licking at the salty palm of Lena’s hand until she squirms away, drying it on the sheets.

“Ugh, gross!”

“My tongue was in your mouth like, 10 minutes ago,” Kara says in disbelief, but Lena pokes her shoulder.

“That’s _different_.”

“You’re weird.” Kara slips out of the harness, which falls on the ground with a heavy thud, and cuddles close to Lena, laying her head on her shoulder.

Lena said an hour. One hour, and that’s it. But neither of them shows signs of moving, and Kara decides to shoot her shot.

“So…wanna watch it?”

There’s a pause, and Kara almost thinks that Lena might say no, that she needs to get back to work. But, Lena’s reply makes Kara’s body fire up all over again.

“…get your laptop.”

Needless to say, Lena gets no more studying done that night.

The video becomes a staple in their sex life, after that. They watch it together once, and then again, and Kara finds herself opening it whenever Lena is busy and she needs some relief. Watching the way Lena loses herself, how she reacts to Kara, how much she wants her, is always enough to get Kara across the finish line in record time. She hides it in a folder on her harddrive called “oatmeal cookie recipes”, and there it stays with the pictures she took, never to be seen by anyone else.

Alex almost finds it once, but Kara slams the laptop closed before she can click the first picture, and she never lets anyone touch it again.


End file.
